Kagome and Sango's Late Night Stuff Around
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Sango and Kagome go out at night to stuff around and talk girlie things, however they mention some things in the hot springs, what are they? R&R please! ENJOY! [ONESHOT!]


**Sango and Kagome's Late night Stuff Around**

Ok I'm gonna say this once- I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHACTERS so don't sue me ok?

**Randa15: **Well I hope you guys like what I've done with you

**Inuyasha: **And what if we don't? Inuyasha puts his hand on his hips and eyes randa15 with a smirk

**Randa15: **Well that's just tough luck Inuyasha

**Sango: **Build a bridge and get over it Inuyasha

**Miroku: **sighTypical Inuyasha

**Inuyasha: ** Grrrr Gets out his Tetsusaiga

Miroku gets his Kazaana ready

**Kagome: **OK! That's enough

**Shippo: **Kagome use the 's' word! cheered Shippo

**Kagome: **Good idea Shippo turns her head to Inuyasha with a evil smirk SIT

**Inuyasha: **BANG

**Shippo: **GO KAGOME GO! cheers Shippo

**Inuyasha: **Grrr chases after Shippo

**Sango: **I'm not done with you EVIL MONK! HURAIGOTSU!

**Kagome, Randa15: **sigh Well here we go again sweat drops, shaking their heads

**Miroku: **Bang Every one accept randa15 and Kagome get into a massive fight

It is 1:30am and Inuyasha and the gang are sleeping in Kaede's hut on straw mats and animal skins apart from Sango and Kagome who are wide awake. Kagome quietly gets her bag and signals for Sango to come with her out the door, Sango follows the mischief's Kagome out the sliding door.

The girls are now holding their hands over their mouths giggling as they leave the village in search of something to do or talk about. Kagome stops and gets something out of her bag and Sango stops, its perfume, so Kagome sprays it all over her and Sango, they smell nice and Inuyasha can't pick up the two giggling girls scent.

"This is so Inuyasha can't pick up our scent because it's a different one so he won't recognize it" Kagome said evilly to Sango who just giggled.

"Good idea Kagome" said Sango evilly

The girls got to the hot springs to talk about girlie stuff, so they get undressed and get in together still slightly giggling about how they got out with out Inuyasha or anyone noticing.

"So what boy do you like?" asked an over giggling Kagome

"Well…Miroku…he's sweet and I especially like it when he gropes me" said a shy but giggling Sango

"Your turn! Who do you like?" asked Sango daringly

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said quickly

They looked at each other and started to crack up laughing at each other.

"Oooooh Miroku and Sango sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come love then come marriage then comes the baby in the golden carriage" giggled Kagome

"Oh you've gonna get it missy…Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in the tree, doing something they shouldn't be, starting with S ending with X, OH my god it must sex!" Sango giggled.

"Oh excuse me" said Kagome playfully

"Hey wouldn't it be funny if Inuyasha were to hear all this?" Sango said playfully

"Or wouldn't it be funny if your sexy-boy monk came in to join you?" Kagome teased back

"Ooooh I would not mind if that leacher came in with me" said Sango dreamingly

"Oh and I would not mind if dog-boy in too" Kagome said in the same way as Sango

They both sighed over their crushes and then got out and got changed to go back to the village.

When they got to the village they saw a human figure up ahead, it came closer into the moons light.

And it was Miroku…

"And just where did you go Sango?" he asked like a guardian

"Well I went for a walk with Kagome" Sango said innocently

"Phew, lucky Inuyasha didn't wake up" said Kagome as she brushed off a little sweat.

Miroku and Sango went back to Kaede's cabin and then…

"Well don't be sure about that, Kagome" Kagome knew exactly whose voice it was.

"Uh-oh" said Kagome readying herself for his raff.

Inuyasha jumped over to her and look her in the eyes.

"You know it's not safe out here without ME protecting you" Inuyasha said angrily.

Inuyasha was going on about how it's not safe and stuff, but Kagome wasn't listening; she was looking at his soft golden eyes until she was snapped back into reality by him saying…

"KAGOME ARE YOU LISLENING TO ME?!"

Kagome looked down and tears started to fall from her sad eyes, Inuyasha stopped yelling and then put on a caring face and started to calm her.

"Aww…Kagome please don't cry…you know I hate it when you cry" he said in a caring tone putting both his hands on her shoulders.

"INUYASHA I'M SORRY" she yelled and hugged him with tears falling from her eye's

Inuyasha was surprised by this and hugged her back; he swept her up and took her back to Kaede's cabin.

"This time I'm sleeping with you so I'll know if you are going out" he said in caring tone as he carried her into the cabin bridal style. Inuyasha put Kagome into her sleeping bag and got in with her, he put his hand around her waist; Kagome blushed a really red colour.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Yes?" Inuyasha answered in a tired voice.

"How did you know me and Sango were at the hot springs?" Kagome questioned

"Well…me and Miroku followed you and Sango and heard everything you two said since I have really good hearing"

"You know that I li-"said Kagome as she was cut off by Inuyasha putting a finger to her lips "Shhhhhh just go to sleep and I love you too" came a polite command from Inuyasha's sweet tired tone.

Kagome was hushed to sleep by Inuyasha's soft warm breathing on her neck, Inuyasha was hugging her from behind with his head in her hair inhaling her scent which lulled him to sleep…

Sango & Miroku (The room next door)

"Uhg Miroku what are you doing?" asked an angry and overly tired Sango.

"My lovely Sango you need to sleep and this time I'm sleeping with you" he replied in a calm tone

Sango was lying down but was trying to get up while Miroku was on top of her holding her down, he got up and knelt next to her, he got the blanket and tried putting it on her but she kept on kicking him and the blanket off. He sat on her legs and held her arms down, his blue eye's gazed into her brown eye's this calmed her and stopped kicking and struggling, she stopped and gazed into his eye's.

He slowly got into the blanket with her and hugged her from the back, his warm heart beat in his chest lulled her to sleep, and Miroku stared at the sleeping Sango and looked at her beauty that also lulled him into a deep sleep with Sango…

**Sesshomaru: **Well well little brother

**Inuyasha: **Get lost dick head! draws Tetsusaiga out

**Sesshomaru: **HAHAHA you will never kill me

**Inuyasha: **Wanna bet? comes at him with his Tetsusaiga

Sess steps to the side

**Inuyasha: **WTF??

**Sesshomaru: **I'm too smart for you

**Inuyasha: **Feh…readies his Tetsusaiga for another swing

Sesshomaru suddenly changes into Shippo

**Shippo: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I don't believe you fell for that HAHAHAHAHA

**Inuyasha: **Why you little…Iron reaver soul stealer!

**Kagome: **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

**Inuyasha: **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG, Inuyasha is in a large crater

**Sango, Randa15, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku: **Sigh, sweat drop


End file.
